wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Superultra
SUPERULTRA Appearance CODE BY INFINITY Superultra looks much like a LeafWing, but he has color changing scales on his neck and sides of his body. This is Luna's OC. Please do not steal. If you do then...GET READY to be DELETED by CHARA! '''Superultra '''is a male 1/4 Rain, 3/4 Leaf (sap) hybrid who is in love with Fadedwalker. Backstory Superultra hatched on Pantala as well as his brother Woodpecker. Their mother Chenille flew to Pyrrhia to get Prince Jambu's RainWing name list, from which her younger son was named Superultra. His brother Woodpecker fought bravely in the Second Tree Wars. When Queen Wasp and the HiveWings found Chenille, Silverbirch and Superultra in the Poison Jungle and threatened to kill them, Woodpecker sacrifised himself by leading Wasp away, giving time for Superultra to escape. Woodpecker's soon to be mate Ailanthus helped Superultra to escape. Chenille and Silverbirch got rescued by a squadron of SilkWings, but Superultra and Ailanthus were cornered by another group of Hive Minds. So they flew away, trying to reach Chenille's family in Pyrrhia. He lived in the Rainforest under cover for 3 years until one day Queen Glory permitted him to go on a sea voyage to visit Chenille and Silverbirch, his parents. Superultra was excited, but on his way he was blown away in a storm and washed ashore on the coast of the RainWing Kingdom and was knocked uncounscious. A SandWing, Brightness found him there and called her friends to help him. When the dragons of the Aquamarine Winglet couldn't wake him up, Fade offered to try by kissing him, something she read from a legend. That did the trick. So Superultra replaced Lillian in the Aquamarine Winglet. He shares a room with Sine. He still has a heart for Fade, and she is already loving him. Personality Superultra is the kind of dragon who goes in your face. He is always cheerful and happy, although sometime he is way too overhyped. Fade and the Aquamarine Wiglet doesn't mind it though. Relationships Fadedwalker Superultra and Fade are in a relationship. They always care about each other. Sine Superultra is a little bit annoyed by the IceWing, but he doesn't care about it. He kinda likes his clawmate. Ailanthus Superultra cares about his soon-to-be-but-failed sister in law, just like they care about him. He is worried about Ailanthus living in the Rainforest Kingdom alone. Chenille Chenille cared a lot about Superultra's safety. He wants to see his mother again Woodpecker Superultra grieves for his brother. He isn't so sad about his death as Ailanthus, but this is still a painful memory for him. Trivia * Superultra is based off UnspeakableGaming. Because the gamer's intro song is literally named "Super Ultra". * Not entry of any contest * Was originally going to be an animus 1/2 Leaf 1/2 Night, REVAMP because the page got deleted, then become a 1/2 Leaf 1/2 Rain without powers, REVAMP because the page got deleted AGAIN, then became what he is now. * This font is called Ubuntu. It has no relationship to LunaTFoxy whatsoever, but with the coding. Gallery Superultra.png|Awesome ref by XxHerizotaxX! Fadedaesthetic.jpg|Fade and Superultra Aesthetic by Wolves! <333 3AC037F9-3BED-40C5-825E-D33CC96B68B5.jpeg|Superultra ONLY aesthetic by Mercy! TYSM! Category:RainWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (LunaTFoxy)